STFD Coisas da Vida
by Lady K Rox
Summary: A realidade presente também no platô. Fic em 1 capítulo.


**STFD - COISAS DA VIDA**

**AUTHOR:** Lady F. , TowandaBR

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

_Referências: Out Of Time, Se Tudo Fosse Diferente (fic)._

_A série STFD: Se Tudo Fosse Diferente, O Duelo, Thomy e Summerlee no 'Sonho' Perdido, Os Gladiadores, Um Novo Aprendiz, Lar, Doce Lar, Meu Primeiro Natal._

* * *

__

A realidade presente também no platô.

* * *

No princípio Verônica pensou que a indisposição tivesse sido resultado de alguma coisa que havia comido. Quando o mal-estar começou a se tornar freqüente, foi substituindo quase toda a alimentação, mas nada parecia adiantar. Acordava no meio da noite, sem que Ned percebesse, e ia tomar ar puro até que o enjôo passasse.

Acostumados a encontrar a moça já de pé logo cedo, os outros moradores estranharam quando algumas vezes ela permanecia dormindo até um pouco mais tarde, resultado da noite agitada. Ned então se levantava, pegava Thomy no berço, e em silêncio levava-o para fora. Após trocá-lo, tomavam o desjejum com os amigos.

Em uma noite sentiu-se indisposta bem mais cedo que o usual e correu para a varanda.

"É a terceira ou a quarta vez esta semana?"

Verônica virou-se, vendo Marguerite sentada na espreguiçadeira.

"Marguerite!" - exclamou surpresa - "O que está fazendo aqui a estas horas?" - Devolveu a pergunta, sem dar importância à observação da herdeira que percebeu que a loira ficou um pouco atordoada em vê-la ali, tocando num assunto que pensava ser só de seu conhecimento. Mas não a deixou perceber.

"O que faço todos os dias antes de deitar: lendo."

"Já é bem tarde, Marguerite" - Verônica lembrou a herdeira, que a encarou por alguns instantes com um brilho misterioso no olhar. Depois de um sorriso quase imperceptível, fechou o livro nas mãos, caminhando para seu quarto. Verônica já suspirava aliviada, quando percebeu a herdeira voltando.

"Acho que está na hora de termos uma conversinha..."

"Do que você...?"

"Amanhã? Bem cedo. Quer dizer... Assim que eu acordar."

Tendo como um 'sim' o silêncio da loira, Marguerite assentiu e voltou para o caminho de seu quarto.

Já ia fechando a porta quando Verônica impediu.

"Espero que não esteja com muito sono".

"Está pior do que pensei, não é?" – Marguerite riu, dando passagem a uma Verônica inquieta.

A morena despejava um balde de perguntas que Verônica ia respondendo sem hesitação.

"Sim... Sim... Sim... Sim... Sim."

Após terminar comentou.

"Você já desconfiava, não é?"

"Já. É que foi inesperado..." - Parecia refletir.

Marguerite riu.

"Sem querer ofender, Verônica, acho que demorou até demais."

A loira olhou para a amiga com uma expressão engraçada.

"O que? Vocês são um casal! Pelo seu estado, é mais do que óbvio que vocês não deitam e dormem. Eu não estou dizendo nenhuma mentira." – fez uma pausa - "Quando vai contar?"

"Talvez... Amanhã... logo cedo."

Marguerite assentiu.

"Justo... e injusto também!... Quer dizer...mais uma boca para alimentar... mais fraldas sujas para lavar... criança chorando no meio da noite... me acordando."

"Obrigada Marguerite".

"Você não vai achar absurdas as minhas reclamações?"

"Não." – A moça deu de ombros.

"Verônica...Parabéns."

A loira sorriu, deu uma piscadela e deixou o quarto.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Verônica foi a primeira a se levantar e preparar o café da manhã. Ao vê-la, Thomy já se atirou em seus braços.

"Bom dia, amorzinho." – deu-lhe um beijo estalado, e ele retribuiu de bom humor.

"Bom."

Em seguida, ela beijou o jornalista, e começou a falar rápido.

"Bom dia, Ned, dormiu bem? Estou grávida. Venha tomar o café."

"Você não dormiu muito, não é?" – comentou o jornalista. - "Depois do café vamos pedir a Challenger que dê uma olhada em vo..." – Parou no meio da frase - "Espere. Repita o que acabou de dizer."

"Eu disse: 'Bom dia, Ned, dormiu bem? Estou grávida. Venha tomar o café.'"

"Wow!" – Malone parou – "Wow! Wow! Wow!"

"Ned?"

Ele olhou para ela, respirando fundo antes de dizer mais uma vez - "Wow!"

"Wow... wow ...wow... wow..." Thomy fielmente repetia como Ned Malone, dando muitas risadas.

"Este 'wow' é bom ou ruim?" - Ela questionou, parecendo um pouco confusa. - "Olha, eu caprichei no café, até coloquei alguns biscoitos no forn..."

Verônica foi calada com um beijo que foi interrompido após alguns instantes por um inquieto Thomy.

"Preciso que repita o que disse."

"Ned!" – Mesmo sabendo o que ele realmente queria ouvir, Verônica provocou - "Eu caprichei no café e eu também..."

"Não, não, não!" - ele estava aflito e gaguejava - "Antes... antes disso, por favor Verônica!"

Verônica deixou a cesta de frutas sobre a mesa, e guiou com suas mãos as do jornalista até seu ventre, e disse - "Estou grávida, Ned. Grávida, de um filho seu."

Malone não se cabia de felicidade. Estava tão emocionado e tão feliz que sentia-se como uma bomba prestes a explodir. Pulou, girou, correu e gritou para os quatro cantos sua felicidade. Thomy confuso, até parou de imita-lo, olhando-o ir para lá e para cá. Era engraçado.

Depois, Verônica puxou o garoto para mais perto dos dois.

"Um irmão, Thomy!" – informou ela.

"Mão?"

"Isso mesmo, amorzinho." – abraçou seu garotinho com muita força.

"Eu já volto." - disse Ned, já correndo novamente.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Acordar todo mundo." – ele respondeu, disparando em direção aos aposentos dos amigos.

* * *

Na hora de dormir, Ned enroscou-se em Verônica, que retribuiu o gesto.

"Precisamos pensar em várias coisas." - suspirou ele.

"Já está fazendo a lista?" – questionou divertida.

"Hum! Mais um berço... Aumentar o quartinho para o bebê... roupas, fraldas..." – olhou para ela como se lembrasse de alguma coisa – "Ei. Tenho que ir à Zanga pegar suprimentos."

"Você tem? Podemos ir juntos."

"Não quero você andando pela selva."

"Acha que pode me manter em casa?"

"Tenho certeza."

"Eu nasci aqui lembra? Conheço cada saída desta casa, sem contar a principal, além do mais, como pretende fazer isso?" – desafiou ela, com um sorriso.

"Assim." – ele a abraçou ainda mais forte, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

"Seu plano só tem um pequeno problema..."

"Qual?"

"Se quiser ir à Zanga, vai ter que me soltar." – disse com ar provocante.

"Hum!...Não tinha pensado nisso." – ele baixou ainda mais o tom de voz – "Gostaria de ir à Zanga agora?"

"Com você me segurando tão forte?" – ela sorriu, puxando o lençol sobre os dois – "Impossível."

* * *

"Malone, pare!" – Sussurrou Roxton, entre dentes.

"O que?" – o jornalista devolveu, no mesmo tom.

"Você está cantando de novo... Vai espantar o jantar!" – o caçador apontou para o animal que se aproximava da armadilha.

"Desculpe." – Os dois ficaram quietos, prestando atenção em sua presa, que repentinamente correu para longe.

"Droga, Malone." – Roxton ficou nervoso.

"O que foi agora?"

"Você estava assoviando. Vamos ficar sem carne de novo." – o caçador apontou para o jornalista – "Enquanto essa criança não nascer, você não caça mais comigo."

"Por quê?"

"Por quê? Três. Você espantou três caças só hoje. Desde que Verônica deu a notícia, você não consegue ficar quieto."

"Você está exagerando!"

"Estou? Vou lhe mostrar. Olhe bem dentro dos meus olhos."

Ned riu.

"Falo sério."

O jornalista concentrou-se e encarou o amigo. Passados alguns segundos, Roxton voltou a se manifestar.

"Há! Há! Você fez de novo."

"Não fiz... Fiz?"

John gargalhou.

"Meu amigo. Sei que você está nas nuvens, mas ou você se controla ou vamos comer salada por um longo tempo..."

* * *

Challenger, Roxton e Summerlee exultaram de felicidade com a notícia. Malone não conseguia parar de rir e parecia querer voar. Sentia-se tão feliz e relaxado... O platô lhe dera uma maravilhosa família: Verônica, que era a companheira com quem desejava passar o resto da vida e a única mulher que já amara; Thomy, seu pequeno parceiro de todas as horas e que se tornara essencial em suas vidas; e finalmente um filho.

Challenger e Summerlee encarregaram-se de elaborar uma dieta especial para a caçadora, de forma a diminuir o mal-estar, especialmente o noturno. Acrescentaram doses de proteínas, cálcio, ferro, ácido fólico e muito líquido. Verônica odiou o sabor de alguns preparados, mas tinha que admitir que desde então raramente acordava sentindo-se indisposta. Levantava-se bem cedo e ia com Thomy até o lago para nadarem juntos, mas exceto quando estavam na água, evitava carregá-lo no colo. Malone acordava um pouco mais tarde, caminhava até lá, e os três passavam horas se divertindo.

Thomy ficou ainda mais apegado ao casal, e os três riam praticamente o tempo todo. Se antes mãe e filho partilhavam de brincadeiras que envolviam lutar, correr, rolar no chão, e subir em árvores, agora Ned tinha assumido essas tarefas. A diferença era que o garoto parecia saber exatamente como tirar proveito da redução dos limites, e deixava o jornalista absolutamente exausto ao final do dia.

Verônica distraía o menino em atividades menos agitadas, como cuidar do jardim, rabiscar nos papéis pendurados no pequeno cavalete, contar-lhe histórias ou ler livros enquanto ambos ficavam preguiçosamente instalados na varanda ou na rede.

* * *

"Negativo, madame. Pode voltar." – Na porta do banheiro, Malone alertava Verônica.

"Por que não posso entrar com vocês? Assim economizamos água e tempo."

"Vou dar a mesma resposta que tenho dado há vários dias: Porque o assunto diz respeito apenas aos homens, o que obviamente não inclui você."

"Deixe de bobagem, Ned!" - Ainda sim ela tentou entrar, mas Ned deteve seu avanço. Os dois se encararam, e o jornalista segurou o riso.

"Homens apenas." – enfatizou ele.

"Então eu posso entrar?" – Roxton chegava com a toalha no ombro.

"Você pode." – respondeu o jornalista, dando passagem ao caçador.

"Não é justo!" – Resmungou Verônica, curiosa.

"SAAAAAIIIIII!" – Thomy empurrou a moça, e em seguida fechou a porta, terminando finalmente a discussão.

* * *

"Isso não vai dar certo, Malone..."

"Claro que vai. Temos treinado bastante. Só falta melhorar a pontaria..."

"...Quero ver. Mas por precaução vou ficar bem protegido. Não quero me molhar com nada que não seja água." – Roxton afastou-se ligeiramente.

"Certo." – Ned olhou para o garoto, que parecia aguardar instruções – "Vamos lá, Thomy. Atenção. Agora, abaixe as calças." – O menino obedeceu – "Segure... aponte para o buraco... agora força... Vai." – Thomy fechou os olhos e se esforçou.

"Hum!" – John olhou segurando o riso – "Absolutamente nada. Ou melhor... o tiro saiu pela culatra... ou o 'pum'..." - Roxton fez uma careta, e Ned balançou a cabeça. Thomy riu da reação dos dois àquele 'cheirinho' indesejável.

"Ele já entendeu como se faz. Só não está com vontade de fazer xixi agora..."- disse Malone um pouco frustrado - "Pode levantar as calças, Thomy." – orgulhoso, o jornalista agitou o cabelo do menino – "Muito bem, amigão. Quase perfeito."

"É?"

"É. E agora..."

"Tem mais?" – Roxton interrompeu.

"Roxton, estou aperfeiçoando a rotina diária deste rapazinho. Se quiser, pode ficar, mas em silêncio."

"Ficarei quieto."

Malone passou sabão nas mãos do garoto. Depois pegou a bacia com água.

"Esfregue bem... isso mesmo... agora lave." – Com a ajuda do jornalista, o menino continuava sua tarefa – "Pegue." – entregou um pedaço de carvão à criança que o imitou esfregando o pequeno bastão nos dentes - "Agora, mostre o dedo." – Thomy levantou o dedinho indicador da mão direita, onde Ned esfregou mais sabão. Depois esfregou em seu próprio dedo – "Isso mesmo. Mostre os dentes, assim."

O garoto gargalhou ao ver o jornalista mostrando o que deveria fazer.

"Vamos lá rapaz. Assim." – Thomy imitou assim como o gesto de levantar o dedo – "Agora, esfregar."

"Muito bom. Vocês dois." - Roxton tentou se conter, mas não pôde – "Esfreguem bem os dentes da frente... isso... dentes de trás... assim... Agora, cuspir."

Ambos obedeceram, e em seguida lavaram a boca para tirar o excesso de sabão.

Malone renovou a água na bacia.

"Agora, lavar o rosto. Feche os olhos." – Thomy apertou os olhinhos e prendeu a respiração da mesma forma que fazia quando mergulhava no lago. O jornalista jogou um pouco d'água na face e cabelos do garoto, que tremeu ao contato com a água fria, já estendendo as mãozinhas para o rapaz que lhe entregou uma toalha. O menino enxugou-se.

"Terminaram?" – John estava realmente adorando aquilo.

"Falta o toque final." – Malone sacou cerimoniosamente o pente, ajoelhou-se em frente a seu pequeno amigo, e com muito cuidado penteou-lhe o cabelo. Depois, levantou-se e admirou o resultado com um sorriso.

"Thomy, você realmente está parecendo um cavalheiro."

A criança ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando muito sério para Ned, para em seguida desmanchar o cabelo com as mãos.

"Malone, parece que este pequeno cavalheiro tem opiniões muito próprias, não é, moleque?"

"Éééé!"

* * *

Saíram do banheiro, encontrando Marguerite na porta, com olhar furioso.

"Vocês três." – apontou ela – "Estou aqui esperando há quase meia hora!"

"E por que não bateu?" – provocou o caçador.

"Você teria aberto, Lorde Roxton?"

"É óbvio que não. Mas se soubesse que você estava esperando, teríamos demorado mais."

Malone pegou Thomy pela mão e falou, já passando pelos dois encrenqueiros - "Vamos embora, Thomy. E rápido." – riu ele.

Roxton se aproximou da herdeira.

"Vai querer usar o banheiro ou não?" – disse docemente. Marguerite olhou, desconfiada e impaciente.

"Sabe muito bem que sim. Agora saia da minha frente."

"Só tem um problema." – ele ficou sério.

"Diga logo."

"Eu fiquei observando a instrução do garoto e não fiz o que tinha que fazer." – rindo, ele virou-se e correu, fechando a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

"Lorde Roxton, saia daí imediatamente!"

* * *

Orgulhoso, Ned chegou com a criança na cozinha, levando-o até Verônica.

"Olá, meninos misteriosos. Além de se lavarem, o que vocês andam fazendo de tão secreto?" – Ela abaixou-se para abraçar o garoto.

"Por enquanto, como você mesma disse, é segredo." – Sorriu o rapaz.

"Ned, será que podia ir servindo o mingau? Esse mocinho está "molhado"." – Pegou Thomy pela mão – "Vamos trocar essas calças, amorzinho?"

E saíram sob olhar do incrédulo Malone - "Traidor!"

* * *

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Ao jantar, Verônica sentiu-se ligeiramente indisposta, e foi se deitar mais cedo.

De madrugada, ela chamou por Malone que, em pânico, acordou Challenger, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

O cientista garantiu que, apesar de precisar de descanso e alguns poucos cuidados nos dias seguintes, a loira estava muito bem. Marguerite ficou com ela na primeira noite, mas Verônica não queria conversar, assim como Malone não respondia às tentativas de Roxton, Summerlee e Challenger para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.

Quando Verônica acordou no dia seguinte, já à tardinha, encontrou o jornalista deitado a seu lado.

Ned queria ser forte e confortar Verônica, e ela se preocupava em ser forte e consolar Malone. Não demorou muito para descobrirem que o que eles mais precisavam naquele momento era chorarem, juntos, sua perda.

Thomy passou o dia com os outros, que se revezaram para distrair o garoto. Quando um deles ameaçava demonstrar a consternação que todos sentiam, alguém já aparecia para prontamente assumir os cuidados com a criança.

Na madrugada seguinte, Malone estranhou ao notar Thomy, parado ao pé da cama do casal, com olhinhos tristes. 

"Vem cá." – sussurrou o jornalista estendendo a mão para o garoto, que finalmente obedeceu – "Você não precisa de convite, rapaz. Mas não vamos acordá-la, está bem?"

"Tá."

Thomy enfim aninhou-se entre os dois.

* * *

Malone suava em bicas ao mesmo tempo em que cortava lenha.

"Vocês precisam descarregar sua raiva e usam a força. Isso é típico dos homens. Sabia que Roxton faz a mesma coisa?" – com ar entediado, Marguerite sentou-se em um tronco.

"Sei."

"E isso realmente ajuda?"

Ele parou, enxugando o rosto.

"Pelo menos não faltará lenha na casa da árvore. Thomy está com Verônica?"

"Não. Como Summerlee era o único homem por perto, ele o pegou pela mão e o levou ao banheiro. Acho que finalmente descobrimos o que você anda ensinando para o pirralhinho. Pelo menos lavamos menos roupas."

Ned sorriu ligeiramente.

"Quando você vai deixar de chamá-lo de pirralhinho?"

"Deixe-me pensar um pouco..."

"...Eu sei que você gosta dele..."

"...Essa idéia é absurda, aliás, é melhor você dar-lhe um pouco mais de atenção, porque tenho ficado muito com ele. O pirralhinho é péssima influência para uma dama como eu. Que tal levá-lo para passear um pouco? Uma pescaria, talvez. Embora vocês sempre voltem sem pegar nem uma folha."

"Hoje não, Marguerite, talvez amanhã. Se não for muito incômodo, será que podia me deixar um pouco sozinho?"

"Eu deixo. Mas antes quero fazer uma pergunta."

"Fale logo." – irritou-se, mesmo sem interromper o trabalho.

"Diga-me. Quais são as pessoas mais importantes na vida de Verônica? Pela ordem."

"Thomy e..." – ele enrubesceu – "eu... Acho."

"Gosto não se discute, não é? Agora me diga rápido: quem são as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida?"

"Thomy e Verônica, é claro... Acabou?"

"Acabei." - a herdeira sorriu, retirando-se.

"Pergunta estúpida." – resmungou o jornalista.

Malone 'atacou' mais alguns pedaços de lenha, até sentir-se exausto. Sentou-se no tronco e, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava um gole d'água, ficou pensativo. Sentiu alguém tampar-lhe os olhos.

"QUIÉÉÉ?"

"Hum... Deixe-me pensar... Um sapo?"

"Nããã!."

"Então...será que é um enorme t-rex?" – Escutou a gargalhada suave em seu ouvido.

"Já sei! Um tufo de cabelo preto?"

"Éééééé!" – sentiu-se abraçado pelo pescoço, e começou a balançar o menino.

"Ah, rapaz... Você não imagina como eu estava precisando desse abraço."

Sem fôlego, Summerlee chegava.

"Desculpe, Malone, nessa idade fica difícil acompanhar a energia das crianças. Vou levá-lo para a horta."

"Obrigado, professor, pode deixar. Eu e esse mocinho aqui vamos pescar um pouco. Quer vir conosco?" – disse, já se levantando, pegando o menino pela mão e andando em direção à floresta.

"Vocês não vão levar as varas de pesca?" – Arthur quis saber.

"Não precisamos, professor. Nunca pegamos nada, mesmo. Acaba sendo um peso a mais pra carregar. Até mais tarde."

* * *

Verônica chegou à varanda. Por motivos óbvios, estivera mais quieta nos últimos dias. Sem dizer uma palavra, colocou os dois copos na mesinha em frente ao pequeno sofá onde Ned se encontrava. Depois, despejou um pouco do conteúdo da garrafa que trazia e entregou um deles ao rapaz, enquanto ficava com o outro.

"Vinho?" – sorriu ele – "Você não tem tomado as especiarias do Challenger? Ele já autorizou você a beber?"

"Bem, eu não quis correr o risco de que ele dissesse não, então nem perguntei." – A moça sentou-se ao lado dele tomando um gole – "Perdeu o sono?"

"Para falar a verdade, fiquei com sede, levantei e estava uma noite tão bonita que resolvi me sentar aqui fora um pouco. E você?"

"Senti um pouco de frio e vim procurar alguma coisa que me aquecesse."

"Hum. E encontrou?" – Disse ele, deitando em seu colo.

Ela deu um leve sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe afagava os cabelos.

"Encontrei, sim."

Ned cochilou por alguns minutos.

"Verônica?" – disse ao abrir os olhos e perceber que ela parecia perdida em seus pensamentos – "Olhe para mim." – ela obedeceu – "Nós vamos tentar de novo."

"Eu sei."

Após mais algum tempo sentindo a brisa da noite, Malone retomou a conversa.

"Eu queria conversar com você a respeito de um assunto. Na verdade, é um pedido."

"Um pedido?" – ela ficou curiosa.

"É. Mas antes quero que saiba que se você disser 'não' eu vou aceitar. É sério."

"Ned..."

"Shh. Por favor, deixe-me continuar. Também não quero que você pense que meu pedido tem a ver com o fato de estarmos vulneráveis. O que nos aconteceu, na verdade, só serviu para que eu finalmente percebesse o que já era óbvio para todos vocês, menos para mim."

"Está me assustando."

"Talvez possa surpreendê-la, mas não assustá-la."

Ela se mostrava ansiosa.

"Você não imagina o quanto me faria feliz se pudesse dar a Thomy o meu nome."

Verônica realmente ficou surpresa. Sorriu, inclinando-se e beijando levemente os lábios do jornalista. Ela recostou-se relaxadamente no sofá, colocando os pés sobre a mesinha, enquanto Malone, sob efeito do delicioso carinho em sua cabeça, voltava a dormir.

* * *

Pouco depois do amanhecer, descalços, para não fazer barulho, Malone e Thomy cruzaram de mãos dadas o espaço que os separava da biblioteca, onde Ned localizou o exemplar que desejava. Levantou o menino, e mostrou a prateleira mais alta.

"Pegue aquele, Thomy."

"Issu?" – ele apontou.

"Não, o outro." – o garoto apontou para o volume seguinte.

"Esse mesmo. Pegue." – a criança gargalhou, apontando para o anterior.

"Issu?"

"Muito engraçado..." – riu o homem, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Finalmente, o pequeno auxiliar pegou o correto.

Malone sentou-se à escrivaninha, com Thomy em seu colo.

Abriu e folheou até deter-se em uma página.

"É um livro muito importante, rapaz. Está vendo? O registro do nascimento de Verônica." – Virou a página – "Aqui está. E este é o registro que ela fez para você há algum tempo atrás."

Com muita cerimônia, Ned pegou a pena e escreveu caprichosamente. Depois, pegou o mata-borrão, que usou para absorver a tinta fresca. Mostrou para o garoto.

"Está escrito: Thomy Layton Malone." – sorriu orgulhoso, e fechou o livro, balançando o tufo de cabelos pretos – "Quer ir nadar?"

"Quéééé!"

Ned colocou o rapazinho nos ombros e, pegando suas botas, correu para o elevador.

Juntos pela primeira vez como autênticos Malone, os dois meninos misteriosos se embrenharam para mais um dia no platô."

**FIM!**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


End file.
